The present invention relates generally to portable racks, and specifically to hitch-mounted carriers.
Bicycles, skis, snowboards, and other large devices often must be transported to a location before being used for travel or recreation. As it is often impractical, undesirable, or impossible to carry these items inside a vehicle, various racks have been created for coupling these items to vehicles for exterior travel. Conventional bicycle carrier equipment can be roof mounted, trunk mounted, or hitch mounted to the vehicle.
A disadvantage of these bike carriers, however, is that they are generally bulky and take up a lot of space either on the roof or rear portion of the vehicle. Additionally, hitch mounted bike carriers for multiple bikes take up a large relative amount of space that is undesirable for the user when the carriers are not being utilized to transport or store bicycles.
Known bike carriers may also suffer from a large number of disadvantages which make it inconvenient for a user to transport or store at least one bike thereon. Current bike carriers often are limited by the size of the bike which can be operatively attached with such bike carrier. If the bike does not fit, these bike carriers typically provide no adjustability.
Novel and unobvious hitch-mounted carriers are set forth herein, as will be evident from reviewing the description below and the accompanying drawings.